


Adora and the Trials of She-Ra

by dragonotakuroxy



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - PJO, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson Fusion, Alternate Universe - Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Depends, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Married Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, PJO AU, Percy Jackson AU, Percy and Annabeth are probably? the only cameos, Slow Burn, not really beta read but definitely fan screamed over in the master doc, probably
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:22:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27695521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonotakuroxy/pseuds/dragonotakuroxy
Summary: You shall travel west to the land without rain,To find a weapon in which hidden magic remains.A guide who was trusted is discovered to have lied,To the laws of good or evil, of which destiny you’ll decide.orCatra has been trying to get Adora to come to her summer camp for 5 years now. She had started going there when Adora was adopted and Catra ran away from the orphanage when they were 12.Now they're 18 and Adora is finally getting to join her--But what will they learn about each other once they get there?
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 37
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys so I've literally been having galaxy brain time and was like "Yo I can finally write the pjo fic I tried so hard to write like 6 years ago but make it she-ra and g a y" so here I am hahaha.  
> haha  
> ha  
> ha  
> .......
> 
> Pls I wrote like 6 chapters last night at 2 am and I'm writing more now and I'm just gonna,,,, slowly release them,,,, hopefully it'll go somewhere and my big ginormous brain will continue to vibe and not die on me right as shit gets good I'm praying.
> 
> anywho, enjoy?

Adora bounced her leg insistently under the table, waiting for what felt like _hours_ as she watched the hand on the clock edge closer to the magical time that would end her suffering. 

The school bell ringing set her free and she packed her pencil and notebook and ran out of the classroom before her teacher, Ms. Weaver, could even _attempt_ to ask her to stay back. 

It was finally summer vacation and there was no way she was going to miss Catra's free invitation to her mysterious summer camp for the fifth year in a _row_. Catra's been trying to get Adora to come with her since they were 13, and now they were in their last summer of high school and--

"Hey Adora," a familiar voice rasped behind her. Adora jumped with a yelp as her friend began to cackle beside her. 

"Catra!" Adora sent her a glare as she struggled to recover her breath. 

"You should've seen the look on your face!" She wheezed, draping herself against Adora's shoulder, "you were all-- 'Ahhhh! Noooo! _Betrayal!_ '"

Adora sighed as they continued walking down the street away from school, Catra walking with deft poise through the crowd like a cat on one of those tiktoks-- the ones with all the stuff on the ground and they have to like walk through it without knocking them over and--

Catra was snapping her fingers in front of her face.

“Uh sorry, what did you say?”

Catra puffed a small sigh, “I was asking if you already got everything packed?”

“Oh yeah!” Adora reached around to pat her extra stuffed backpack a couple of times, “Got everything I need right here.” Catra raised her eyebrow but accepted the answer, grabbing her hand to help guide her through the crowd faster.

“Alright dork, come on then-- we don’t want to be late for the bus.”


	2. Chapter 2

Catra’s tail was wrapped tight around her waist through her belt loops as usual-- or else it would be lashing as she dragged Adora through the crowd towards her and Scorpia’s usual meeting place. The daughter of Iris had been giving her a ride to Camp Half-Blood ever since she ran away from the orphanage after Adora was adopted and met the gentle giant five years ago.

Catra didn’t need the hat stuffing her ears down for them to lie flat against her head-- she could  _ smell _ a monster nearby. Catra’d suspected Ms. Weaver since she randomly transferred into their boarding school, Hordelious’ Academy for Troubled Youths, at the beginning of the year. She deftly dodged and weaved through the other people on the street with Adora in a vice grip stumbling behind her.

“Wildcat!” Tension immediately left her shoulders upon hearing the familiar yell-- she looked up to see the Scorpia waving an enthusiastic prosthetic arm at her.

“I told you not to call me that!” she huffed and she pulled Adora and herself to a stop.

“Hi! Oh, you must be Adora, I’m Scorpia-- it's so nice to finally meet you!” She offered a bronze hand and Adora shook it without wasting a second.

“Well I hope Catra only told you good things, but unfortunately I know her too well.” Catra watched the two laugh until she tapped Scorpia with her foot.

“ _ Térata. Prépei na fýgoume. Tóra. _ ” Catra rumbled lowly to Scorpia so Adora wouldn’t hear. Her expression immediately changed and they quickly stuffed their bags in their laps and buckled in. 

Adora sat blissfully unaware in their backseat. Catra had a feeling the trip to camp would be rougher than usual. They had three adult demigods in one car and a few hours drive time between them and the safety of the camp. Catra cursed to herself mentally that she didn’t get Adora to come with her sooner-- but she’d always been interrupted by some monster that randomly found her or Scorpia and was forced to leave. Besides, Adora was safe in her adopted family. Hordak Horde was a putridly mortal man and was the owner and headmaster of the academy. He treated Adora well and his scent hid her perfectly. 

Catra silently prayed to the gods that nothing terrible happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi
> 
> Why am I like this? No one knows.
> 
> Enjoy?
> 
> Edit: FOR THE RECORD I'M USING GOOGLE TRANSLATE FOR ANY LATIN/GREEK AND IM SORRY ITS ITS BAD LMAO


	3. Chapter 3

One second they were in the nice car, flying down the freeway, and the next thing Adora knew their car had been yeeted off a damn cliff and Scorpia was duking it out with some weird fucking  _ monster _ in a forest and Catra was whipping out a  _ bronze fucking knife from her thigh-- _

Needless to say, Adora was more lost than a toddler in a toy store who’d wandered away from their parents an hour ago.

The monster-person-man-thing-guy turned into a poof of gold dust when Scorpia clocked him in the jaw, and with that Catra  _ put the knife in her bra oh my g-- _ and started sprinting and dragging Adora with her through the forest.

“Catra what the--”

“There’s no time to explain right now Adora! We need to get out of here!” She snapped back as she pulled the knife back out from her bra and threw it with deadly precision by Adora’s face-- poofing another monster behind her which she couldn’t see.

“Catra!” A boy’s voice called out from nowh--  _ Where did this entrance come from?? _ Arrows whizzed past them, and the boy ran forward to meet them and help drag them in.

“Perfect timing Arrow boy!” Catra laughed as they crossed the border of the camp entrance. 

The group of kids who’d been shooting at  _ whatever _ had been chasing them meandered back into the camp like nothing had happened.

“Catra, what the  _ fuck _ is going on?!”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late updates, I DO have a backlog of chapters but school and life have been beating the shit out of me lately so I haven't really been writing/posting what I've got.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also would you rather me update it in the shorts/cuts from pov's or longer chapters where it switches pov about halfway through?

Catra looked at Adora-- oh, she was pissed. Not  _ angry _ , per say, but frustrated. Confused. Catra sighed, the adrenaline rush starting to level off. She waved Scorpia and Bow off to focus back solely on Adora now that they were safe.

“I’ll see you at campfire,” she dismissed as she began walking Adora towards the Big House.

“Welcome to Camp Half-Blood, Adora. So first things first; the greek gods are real-- and  _ no _ ” she slapped a hand over Adora’s mouth as she began to try to say something, “do  _ not _ say their names out loud. Names have  _ power _ .” Adora furrowed her brows but nodded, and Catra removed her hand.

She sighed, “I know this is, like,  _ really _ hard and weird. But all the kids here have a parent who’s a greek god. Including me and you.”

“Catra, how on earth would you know that?” She asked, exacerbated.

“Because, Adora, only half-bloods,  _ demigods _ , can enter the camp. If you didn’t have a godly parent, you wouldn’t even be able to  _ see _ the entrance.” Catra told her carefully, but pointedly. It was a fact, and she needed Adora to accept it one way or another.

“Ok, then... who is your parent?” Adora asked. Catra knew why-- they were both orphans, they’d both grown up together in the shitty system, and knowing one of their parents-- regardless of who or, well,  _ what _ , they were didn’t matter nearly as much as knowing they  _ existed _ did.

“Athena. Goddess of war, crafts, and wisdom.” She said with a smirk.

“How do you…?”

“All gods are supposed to claim their kids by their 13th birthday. After you got adopted I ran away and found myself here, got claimed pretty quickly. Been trying to get you here ever since so your parent could claim you, too.” Catra didn’t look at Adora and instead found her gaze scanning the camp. Many familiar faces moved through the crowd, some noticed her and gave a small nod in her direction too. She took a deep breath and turned to face Adora directly-- just to find those steel-blue eyes boring into her.

“Come on, I’ll take you to meet the guys who officially run this place.”


	5. Chapter 5

Adora might have been able to pass this off as a dream if she wasn’t currently shaking hands with an actual, living, breathing, centaur.

“Nice to meet you, Adora, I’ve been waiting for you to join us ever since Catra first joined us.” He said, and Adora finally had to accept that yes, this was reality. “And Catra, you do remember you don’t need to wear your hat here?”

Adora turned to look at Catra confused--  _ her hat? _

And then-- for the first time in her life-- Adora watched Catra remove her hat to reveal two,  _ oh so _ fluffy, ears. Her heart stuttered at the sight-- she almost missed Catra’s belt pulling out of the loops and swaying behind her as a tail.

“ _ How--? _ ”

“Legacy of Poseidon, I inherited some shapeshifting powers, but not totally. I can only turn into felines and I’m stuck with permanent ears and a tail.” Catra explained quickly and with finality-- a tone Adora recognized as ‘ _ I don’t want to talk about this any more than necessary. _ ’

Adora could only stare in shock.

“I believe you’ve had quite a bit of shock today. Catra, if you could I’d advise that you escort Adora to the medical wing for a check-up and a nap,” the centaur-- Chiron, if she remembered his name correctly, said. Catra gave what Adora assumed was an affirmative flick of her ears and took Adora’s hand, guiding her back out of the Big House.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have had this and a few other chapters in my master doc for a while but I'm trying to space them out as I write more, school is hard and the holidays and my birthday are gonna be rough this year.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy it!


	6. Chapter 6

Catra was nervous, to say the least. While Bow did his check-up on Adora, Glimmer stopped by to talk to her.

“So, you really  _ didn’t _ make up the valkyrie I guess,” She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively, Catra groaned.

“Sparkles I swear to the gods don’t you dare--”

“Hey! I’m a demigod of  _ love _ and you’ve been pining over her since long before we met. I literally refuse to promise not to at least  _ try _ ,” She pointed out. Catra really couldn’t do anything against the daughter of Aphrodite, she should’ve known better than telling her about Adora a few years ago-- but she also knew that it wouldn’t take long for Glimmer to figure it out regardless. 

“Hey Catra, know a way to get Adora to sleep?” Bow asked, peeking his head out. Catra thanked him in her head and slipped into the room.

“Yeah, I got it from here. Just make sure to grab us before the campfire.”

\---------

“Hey, Adora,” Catra’s voice was softer than usual as she sat down on Adora’s temporary bed. She looked at Catra, with her ears and tail and mesmerizing heterochromatic eyes. Her tail curled around Adora’s arm and she couldn’t help but instinctually play with the appendage and twirl it around her fingers as Catra calmly watched her. Adora knew the look in her eyes-- she remembered it from when they were kids, from before she was adopted, from just last night in their dorm room. Adora shuffled over in the bed, and Catra didn’t waste any time slipping under the blankets and joining her in bed, draping her warm body over Adora’s and starting to--  _ to purr? _ Softly.

Adora had never felt so comfortable in her entire life.

Adora woke up groggily to Catra prodding her face. “Come on Adora, we’ve only got like, half an hour-ish before the campfire.”

Adora first noticed how Catra had stopped purring, and was only  _ now _ starting to sit up and stretch on the bed. Adora propped herself up on her elbows as she watched Catra stretch with her arms up high above her, twisting her torso and cracking her back. Her tail-- which was apparently curled all along her forearm and fingers-- extricated itself from her grasp as she stood up off the bed. Her ears were pinned back, and Adora recognized from the rest of her body language that she was anxious.

“I’ve got to go to my cabin, Sea Hawk will take you over to the Hermes cabin. God of travelers and everything, if you don’t get claimed tonight or Hermes  _ is _ your dad then you’ll be sleeping with them.” Catra explained calmly before letting a guy with a meticulously groomed mustache into the room and slipping out the door.

“Hello, Adora! I hear you’ve had quite the ADVENTURE today!” He beamed at her as she sat up and off the bed. Adora sighed and mentally groaned at the guy-- she was so disoriented and wanted to go back to bed and curl up with Catra like normal and stay like that for days; but no, here she was, following this man-child to his cabin and walking over to an area with a bunch of people she didn’t know. 

Adora saw Catra on the other side of the campfire with a bunch of other kids. It passed in a breeze-- and Adora had  _ never _ seen Catra more comfortable with people other than herself… let alone seen Catra  _ singing _ in front of anyone else. Even if it  _ was _ a sing-along and mandatory. But that had never stopped Catra from not doing something  _ before _ . 

Adora’s gaze kept finding its way back to Catra, only to find Catra looking back or quickly turning away to look as if she  _ wasn’t _ looking at Adora just seconds before. The smores were some of the most delicious she’d ever had, and she could see Catra smiling at her from across the forum as she inhaled them. 

And then all of a sudden everyone was staring at her.

The group of jock kids all started yelling and cheering and whooping like they’d just watched the winning score of the Superbowl.

“Hail Adora Horde, daughter of Ares, God of War.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus Adora is claimed!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	7. Chapter 7

Catra felt a weight lift off her chest-- since she'd figured out Adora was a demigod too she'd been worried they could've been sisters the whole time; which would've been  _ gross _ since Catra has had a crush on her ever since they met at six years old. 

She watched as the Ares cabin brought her in with open arms, excited to greet their new sibling-- especially knowing all the stories Catra had told about the two of them and their childhood. 

Afterall, Adora didn't remember their previous encounters with monsters. Catra learned later on it was her subconscious use of the mist that had helped obscure what had actually happened from Adora's mind. She'd told the stories to the other campers though, so it was weird to think that they knew more about Adora's experience with monsters than Adora herself did.

"Well that a relief I bet," Catra's fur and tail shot up with a hiss as her sister hummed in her ear. 

"Haha, very funny Annabeth," she grumbled, sending a glare at the woman. Annabeth usually stayed at the Roman camp with her husband Percy, an absolutely legendary guy who gives  _ zero _ fucks about the gods. Catra enjoys hanging out with that particular member of her extended family. 

Annabeth gave her a knowing smile though and Catra could  _ feel _ her blush to visibility through her dark peach-fuzz fur. "Shut up," she grumbled as she got up to lead her siblings back to their cabin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got another chapter done today in the backlogs so I figured I'd update again,,,,
> 
> also my not my band director calling me out on not doing my work and telling me to stay after haha OOPS
> 
> wish me luck,,,
> 
> ENJOY!


	8. Chapter 8

The next few days were a blur for Adora, first of all, she learned that she had to sleep with her demigod half-siblings and that she couldn't even eat at the same table as Catra? 

It felt worse to see Catra and not be able to be near her more than it did to go the usual three months without seeing her. 

And then there was sparing. 

They found out pretty quickly that Adora was adept with a sword, a staff, and her bare hands. She was helpless with long-range and satisfactory with short-range. Her new Ares siblings were having a great time testing out her proficiencies. 

"Damn, Catra really wasn't lying about you being a badass. Glad you're our sister and not anyone else's." One of her brothers, Chad? Brad? She didn't remember his name, said after she knocked him on his ass with the bo staff. 

"Catra said I'm a badass?    
  


“Oh yeah, Catra is… something else. Great storyteller, and has the stuff to back it up. Our cabins have been placing bets on who your parent would be for a couple of years now.” He said nonchalantly-- like he hadn’t just turned Adora’s world sideways for the 70th time in 48 hours.   
  


Time seemed to pass in a blur the rest of the day. Adora kept trying to catch Catra alone, only for her to either be dragged away for another activity or for Catra to have an emergency and tell her she’d “talk to her later”. 

  
And then the camp went  _ ballistic _ .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 18TH BIRTHDAY TODAY DECEMBER 22ND GANG RISE UP
> 
> TAKE THE UPDATE BC I LOVE YOU


	9. Chapter 9

“Yo, Kitkat!” Catra’s ears picked up and she twisted around-- and there was the Son of Poseidon himself. He walked right up to her and ruffled her hair, “How’s my second favorite daughter of Athena?”

Catra gave a light chuckle, “Well no quest or anything so not much, but,” She smirked up at him, “You owe me five drachmas”

Percy’s smirk changed into a wide smile as he pulled a small bag of the coins from his pocket and tossed them over to her. “Nice Kitkat, you gonna introduce us?” 

It takes Catra all of 2 minutes to find Adora sparring with her siblings in all her valkyrie-esque glory. “Hey, meatheads! Can I borrow Adora?” Catra called over to them, and they immediately threw a sweat towel to Adora and shoved her forwards towards Catra and Percy. 

She heard Charlie make some sort of comment to Adora as he nudged her even farther in their direction when she had frozen in place. She blushed a bit and Catra could only  _ wonder _ what the dickwad had said as she walked over to them.

“It's nice to finally meet you, Adora. Nice to put a face to the person Catra won’t stop talking about” He greeted her with a smirk-- fending off Catra’s failed flustered attempt to cover his mouth and shut him up. Catra could see the confusion in Adora’s furrowed brows.  _ ‘Shit’ _ she cursed to herself as she quickly changed the direction of conversation-- these two together could be… dangerous.

“Adora!” Catra extricated herself from her futile struggle of shutting Percy up and decided that distracting Adora was the better option. “Adora, this is Percy Jackson. He’s a camp legend, Son of Poseidon, and my brother-in-law.” She almost spat out the words as she open-handedly pointed to the  _ prick. _

It worked, just like she hoped it would. “Sooooo he’s like a celebrity or something?” Adora asks, now intrigued by what Catra  _ knew _ was a long ass story that she also knows Percy always tries to worm his way out of telling.

“Oh  _ yeah _ . He’s literally the biggest celebrity here, other than his wife and... technically the Director,” Catra goaded, wrapping Adora up under her arm as she gestured to the man. She could see his smirk drop and be replaced with a look of almost desperate exacerbation, and in turn Catra could feel her smirk beaming at him without an ounce of forgiveness. “It’s a great story, Adora, at one point the big dramatic boom boom man offered him  _ godhood. _ ” Catra let her voice drop an octave as she spoke the words as smooth as silk, enticing her…  _ friend _ , to take the bait.

And boy did she take it-- hook, line, and  _ sinker. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I NO LONGER HAVE BACKLOGS I GUESS I NEED TO WRITE MORE SOME TIME PLEASE COMMENT AND YELL AT ME FOR UPDATES IT MAKES ME HAPPY AND ENCOURAGES ME HEART EMOJI


End file.
